


Last Stand

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Endgame, Gen, Spaceships, Spoilers, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Shir never went into this looking for a heroic death. It had been another game, an exciting diversion.For the sake of her new, genuine friends, she's going to make sure they don't have to die here.





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 24.1 'we're all going to die!'

They were all going to die here. Shir was going to die, too. She'd joined their merry band as just another entertaining diversion and now she was going to heroically sacrifice herself for the cause. What's more, she was so far into it now, so emotionally invested in the others and their goal, she couldn't even say for certain that she wasn't prepared to lay down her life. 

She hadn't meant it to go that far but now she was here, she wouldn't back down if that was even an option. They were genuine, these lunatics - they really had to do this to save Algol. What's more, they could actually do so. Well, probably - they'd succeeded at all their goals up until now and she didn't know if it was enough. They probably wouldn't make it out alive again but neither could the enemy recover from the blow dealt to them. Motherbrain was a pile of scrap. You don't just rebuild a planetary control mainframe and then go back to normal. The space station itself had been hit badly by all the fighting, too, and a fire was spreading. The enemy might not get out either, if luck was with Shir. She was quite lucky, mostly, up until now. She'd been born into a wealthy family and she hadn't been caught thieving when she went on one of the little adventures she'd gone on before she'd got it into her head to run off with a bunch of terrorists for a lark. She'd survived the constant fights with security robots and biomonsters in infested laboratories and what looked like demons from Hell in ancient labyrinths, even though she wasn't really all that good at defending herself. She was used to surviving by stealth and swiftness. She could handle a knife, heal herself in an emergency and she knew a couple of simple firestarting spells. She'd learned Hinas and Ryuka even though they took a lot of skill and effort because teleporting was really handy thing for a thief to do, and...

"Amy! Anna! I've got an idea!"

"Let's hear it," replied Anna, swearing as a laser pistol bolt got through Amy's Deban shield and clipped the Hunter on the shoulder. Her slicer went flying in an awkward direction, her aim ruined. The medic who had cast the shield looked about to collapse from psychic exhaustion. She'd been the only thing keeping the party alive since their supplies ran out half an hour ago. 

"Where's Rolf? I need Rolf for this."

"Down. Amy can't stretch to another Rever."

Shir swore, "Okay, his sword, then? Someone grabbed his sword, right?"

"On my belt."

"Right, I'm gonna cast Ryuka, I want everyone to activate all their Escapipes, Telepipes and that sword if anyone knows how to use it, all at once. We have to get this in perfect synch. With a big enough teleport signal strength, we can get through the shields and get out of here."

"I've literally never heard of that working before."

"Well, we're surrounded and outnumbered and you both look ready to crash already. I'm not losing you two. Not right now, not here. We don't even know if data memory can retrieve our backups. We don't know if the clone labs work. Anna, we just scrapped Motherbrain, for all we know, civilisation's gonna be on fire soon..."

"What's it to you? Since when do you care? I thought you were in this for a laugh, or to rebel against your parents, or something. They've probably got a spot in some kind of fancy shelter reserved for you."

"And you think those will work with Motherbrain down? Look, right now I mostly care about saving you two. You're my comrades," said Shir, "You're the closest friends I've ever had and the first people to make me feel like I really give a damn about you. And you clearly don't have a better plan. If this works, we might just make it out alive."


End file.
